


Angel in Disguise

by marshv



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: 19th Century, Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: She had heard about the infamous phantom since the moment she arrived. But no one had ever given her an accurate description of him.Of course, she found out how he truly looked once she saw him herself.





	Angel in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this in two separate WIP files for years. Today I realized that when I combined them, I had a full little ficlet!

The stories of his appearance were greatly exaggerated. So incorrect were they, it would have been humorous if it not for the harm such misinformation had caused him throughout the years. They spoke of him as cadaverous. His frame supposedly weak and skeletal, hunched over, while his limbs quivered and his voice rasped with archaic spells and magic. With thin yellowed skin that peeled and eyes so sunken they scarcely existed.

She decided they came to the conclusion from the way the opera lights distorted things. Or, more possibly, for no other reason other than to incite fear and bring about more superstition. By god, she recalled seeing him the first time and blanching from shock with how much he differed from the descriptions!

Incredibly contrary to the rumors, he was in fact, quite handsome. Tall with broad shoulders and strong arms, a defined jaw and brow, and a voice that was deep, enticing, and passionate in its words—eloquent even when he cursed—and blue eyes as soft as the sky. They were so bright she could see their color even in the dimness of the chateau.

Of course there was his deformity. A disguise of porcelain covered the right side of his face, serving as his infamous mask. She had seen behind it only once. An action she regretted. Not for the horror of seeing his half formed visage, but for the shock of betrayal on his face when she looked upon him. Such a sharp guilt she felt at his expression, she had ripped off his cover without permission and exposed him to her before he was adequately prepared.

But even with the distortion, which was impossible to ignore, and which she never forgot even with his perpetual mask, it was but his only physical detriment, and it did not distract—at least not her—from his other qualities. Least of all from his extraordinary musical and lyrical talents.

"I have to confess," Christine paused, sighing. "It's been harder to concentrate on our lessons now that I've seen how you look."

A twinge of fear passed the phantom's face, a brief look that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"How I look?"

"Well yes." she smiled, a blush forming. It was clear that she did not catch the nervous air coming from him, too nervous herself to notice it. "It's just, pardon my boldness, but you're so handsome. Surely you must know that? You must forgive me if I become distracted." she chuckled.

The phantom stuttered in a most undignified way, completely taken aback. Handsome? Of all the words to describe him, handsome was not one he would have ever suspected anyone would use. Christine had never lied to him before. She'd never shown malice or wished ill will towards anyone who didn't deserve it. But perhaps he did deserve it. Perhaps calling him handsome was her way of mocking him.

But her face showed only sincerity as she met his eyes, head tilted down in embarrassment and her soft hands fidgeting with the lace of her nightgown. His face softened and he let himself smile, recovering from his insecurity.

"Very well," he said in a playful tone. "But then will you also forgive me when I inevitably become struck silent by your beauty?"

She wasn't expecting that, judging by the way she gasped. One of her hands shot up to cover a joyful smile that presented itself at his reply. Bashful blush coming back in full force and easily seen on her fair skin.

"Not that it hasn't already happened before," the phantom added as he touched Christine’s chin, lifting her head. With his other hand, he took hold of her fingers that covered her face, pulling them away to press a chaste kiss to the knuckles.

Lessons for the day were subsequently suspended.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I take [commissions](http://dipperpines.com/fics)


End file.
